Animaniacs: Birds on a Wire/The Scoring Session/The Animaniacs Suite Credits (1998)
"The Scoring Session" Written by Nick Dubois Kevin Hopps Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Directed by Mike Milo A special THANK YOU to all those who have contributed to the success of Animaniacs. Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Assistant Production Manager Alesia Robertson Story Editor Randy Rogel Musical Director Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Gordon L. Goodwin Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Theme by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Maurice LaMarche as Squit Michael McKean as Nievel Nosenest Frank Welker as Ralph the Guard B.G. Key Designers Becca Ramos Jesse Santos Dean Thompson Art Direction Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Storyboard Artists Llyn Hunter Tim Maltby Enrique May Mike Milo Marcus Williams This is Episode #99 Model Designers Brent Gordon Kenneth Kinoshita Prop Designers Mark Bachand Bohdan Pywowarczuk Sheet Timing Mike Milo Kunio Shimamura B.G. Painter Natasha Liberman Rich Lynes Rolly Olivia Charles Pickens Timing Directors Mike Milo Greg Reyna Kunio Shimamura Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Martin Crossley Star Wirth Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Athena Christianakis Sarah Tomassi Frances Mencia Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Robin D. Kane Linda Redondo Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Director of Videotape Post Production Jay Weinman Editors Joe Gall Bradford Keatts Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Super. Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Sound Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Mike Trueba Assistant Editor Mark McNally ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Dial/ADR Editor Linda DiFranco Post Prod. Coor. Howard Goldstein John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Re-Recording Eng. Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes Patrick Rodman Sound Effects Editorial DigiPost Robert Hargreaves Greg Beaumont George Brooks Foley Mixer Patrick Rodman Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Kendra Doherty ADR/Dial Eng. John Hegedes Patrick Rodman Assistant Engineer Paul Brantley Foley Artist Gary Marullo Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Keeler Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Alistair Mitchell Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Laboratory Services CFI Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistant Bill Fiala Orchestration Julie Bernstein Liz Kinnon Ron Goldstein Production Coordinators Ciara Anderson Steve DePace Alesia Robertson Staff Assistants Jenny Lynn Burnett Catherine McCollom Cheri Phillips Julie Poulson Gail Viraldo Just Wait Until Episode #100! Just Wait! And Wait! And Wait! Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Animation Production General Manager: Alex Liu Overseas Production General Manager: Fonzie Lin Animation Production Manager George Chang Production Assistants: Stephanie Liao, Shaorn Huang Animation Directors: Water-Tree Hsieh, Ivan Hu Animators: Alice Hou, Martin Lin, John Chu, Rita Liao, May Chang, Martin Lu, Stan Ma, Lily Lin, Elton Li, Hurley Ho, Ann Tsai. Fran Tsai, Leei Yang Koko Enterprise Co, Ltd. Director: Jung-Won Ma Layout: Woong-Ki Song Animator: Kang-Jin Lee Final: Phil-Mook Choi Production Supervision Haven Alexander Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation